<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Однострочники 26.7 я иду искать! by CoffeeCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627517">Однострочники 26.7 я иду искать!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat'>CoffeeCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>О том как Сэм после смерти Дина доставал буквально всех: Ровену, ангелов, жнецов, медиумов и пророков, и не успокоился, пока не выяснил, что у брата действительно все хорошо.<br/>- Сэмуэль, дорогой, если бы твоего милого брата занесло ко мне, я отнесла бы его обратно в ту же секунду.<br/>- В Чистилище не видели, сэр! Там только наши, сэр! Так точно, сэр, обыщем еще раз, привлечем левиафанов, заглянем под каждую корягу. Есть, сэр, в левиафанов заглянем тоже!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Однострочники 26.7 я иду искать!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Серьезно? Ты хоть знаешь, сколько сейчас у ведьм стоит заклятье, которое ещё не успел расколоть Винчестер?! — Ровена вопила на Джека как подрезанная. — Ты или аннигилируй его как-нибудь, или отправь наконец к брату! Я так больше не могу!</p><p>Иронично изогнутая бровь в исполнении Джека внезапно так сильно напомнила ведьме покойного (но, как оказалось, весьма беспокойного) Дина, что она без предупреждения перешла на ультразвук. В зале полопались лампы, осыпались зеркала, покрылись сеточкой трещин окна. Едва она замолчала, переводя дух, Джек спросил:</p><p>— Что в этот раз приключилось?</p><p>Про то, что главной проблемой сверхъестественного мира внезапно стал «обычный» смертный, Джек уже знал. Два Винчестера наводили на тварей ужас, но оказалось, что один — это стократ хуже. Вампиры сразу как вид закончились, но о них никто особо не горевал. Ведьмы подумывали о коллективном самоубийстве и никак не могли сторговаться с Кроули об условиях. Ангелы срочно заткнули свое радио и перекрыли любые ходы на Небеса. Дик Роман унизился до слёзного прошения плотнее замуровать Чистилище, а сам поклялся проследить, чтобы Сэм там случайно нигде не спрятался. И ни в ком тоже.</p><p>Да что говорить, Джек и сам избегал северного полушария в последнее время… Но чем Сэм смог достать так Ровену?</p><p>— Он рухнул в мою ванну! Мерзкий, невоспитанный говнюк!</p><p>Джек не понял всей глубины проблемы, и Ровена, срываясь на некрасивые рыдания, пояснила:</p><p>— Я в кои-то веки решила понежиться в молоке горных коз, добавила лепестков жажели, яда капской индиговой жабы и капельку двухсотлетнего рома — естественно, внутрь… Как вдруг этот жлоб свалился на меня ОДЕТЫЙ! И весь в кишках и тухлой крови! Джек, понятия не имею, где он взял этот способ, я даже не знаю, где он взял гомосексуального барана-девственника, сдохшего в полнолуние от любовной тоски, но очень тебя прошу… ПРЕКРАТИ ЭТО!</p><p>Джек, в красках представивший картину происшествия и ещё более красочно вообразивший, что сделает Ровена, если он заржет, удрал со встречи не прощаясь.</p><p>Проблема… </p><p>Если бы Джек мог предъявить Сэму Дина, проблема была бы решена. Но Дин по глупости кого-то (кто же признается теперь?) из ангелов решил, что Сэма хотят умертвить для разговора с ним, и заявив, что не допустит этого, буквально испарился. Прятаться он, оказывается, умел ещё лучше, чем Сэм всем являться. Его искали все оставшиеся не занятыми в глухой обороне ангелы и демоны, но пока ни один не преуспел.</p><p>Едва задумавшись о неприятных талантах некоторых «простых» местных, Джек внезапно тоже огреб от них. На голову грохнулось что-то огромное и тяжеленное, красные жуткие глаза вперились в него, и чудовище захрипело. Джек от неожиданности стартанул прямиком в Рай, к любимому дереву познания добра и зла, которое подсознательно считал лучшей защитой. Сэм свалился с его плеч рядом. Судя по запаху от одежды, не мылся он весь последний год, ну или после ванны Ровены.</p><p>— Джек, ты должен помочь! — рявкнул он и стал растворяться в райском эфире. Джек икнул, но вдруг представил, что сотворит с миром Дин, если Сэма насовсем не станет, и заорал на весь Мир:</p><p>— Дин, Сэма надо спасать, выходи, иначе даже я не смогу… — на плечо Сэма с яблони шлёпнулась змея, гадкое вместилище Люцифера, до сих пор обретавшееся в Раю аки безвинная тварь. Змея обвила шею Винчестера, заглянула ему в глаза и, Джек глазам своим не поверил, будто заговорила, но Сэму хватило. Он криво улыбнулся, раздавил в пальцах какую-то скользкую дрянь и снова переместился. Джек проверил — живой и почти здоровый Винчестер спал в бункере. Сущий младенец.</p><p>Змея шлёпнулась на землю снова. Дин вырос отдельно, перепуганная рептилия драпанула прочь со всего хвоста. Дин пожал плечами: </p><p>— Что? Несчастную тварь даже ангелы избегают, самое надёжное место. — Дин глянул ему через плечо, умилился на спящего Сэма. — Спасибо, что у него все в порядке… Джек?</p><p>Но Джек уже убирался сквозь вселенную, подальше от сумасшедших людей, отдышаться.</p><p>***<br/>В совершенно разных стаях и ковенах с того года появилась новая страшная сказка:</p><p>— А будешь вести себя плохо, придет за тобой огромный, вонючий и красноглазый… Винчестер! Достанет тебя и в Аду, и в Чистилище, обмажет гнилыми кишками и заберёт твое сердце себе в подарок!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>